Various types of mechanical holders for use in connection with beverages exist in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,090,183 to Heybl et al. discloses a gimbaled and adjustable beverage holder; U.S. Pat. No. 6,941,698 to Telles discloses an object hanger; U.S. Pat. No. 6,045,017 to Connell discloses a collapsible holder with a collapsible frame for holding a container; U.S. Pat. No. 5,249,770 to Louthan discloses a beverage container holder with a flexible strap connected to a support; U.S. Pat. No. 5,029,793 to Warner discloses a method for holding a cup in a moving vehicle; U.S. Design Pat. No. 361,475 to Strong discloses a drink holder for sporting events; and U.S. Design Pat. No. 289,961 to Hentrich illustrates a collapsible beverage container holder.